We published a study comparing in vivo kinetics of Fluorodeoxy manose (FDM) and Fluorodeoxy glucose (FDG) in baboons. We identified synthetic methods and have begun the production of compounds for use in pilot imaging studies of signal transduction mechanisms such as: F-18 labeled Forskolin (Joan Robbins, FDA Biologics), I-123 labeled Forskolin (George Kabalka, Univ. of Tennessee), F-18 labeled Deoxyphorbol (Bill Eckelman, PET, CC; Husseini Manji, NIMH). We have also begun the initial tracer kinetic modeling of these compounds.